When A Star Doesn't Shine
by Optical Illusions
Summary: James will do anything to keep his secret to himself, when Snape realizes this, he wants to break Lily's heart, and get James. LJ RR UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. 

_Author's notes are posted at bottom._

_Author: Optical Illusions_

Chapter One- James' Intruduction 

±¤¤¤¤¤±¤¤¤¤¤±¤¤¤¤¤± 

I sat there twirling my pen between my fingers, thinking silently to myself. My worst class, Muggle Studies. Don't ask why I joined. My best mate, Sirius Black, dared me to join. Not that I have anything against muggles, just that the teacher is boring me to my gut. 

I sat next to my new snogging partner, Nacrissa. She was good, but she was also very needy. 

Than again, who wouldn't want me? I was about 6'0, I had eyes of honey that no girl could resist. I also had jet-black hair that was always a bit messy. My smile made any girl melt. Except one: Lily Evans. 

Evans was about an inch or two shorter then me, long, cascading red strands of seductive, soft and silky (Hey! Well, it looks that way to me!), hair. 

Attracted to her? No. Absolutley not. Even though, her beautiful body and pale skin was always appealing. Not that she'd every want a "conceded prat" like me anyway. 

Playing pranks on her is always a joy. But when we take it to far, and she cries, I want to hold her and tell her it's all right. Not that I like her, just that its my hormones. She is a little appealing...Ok! Fine, shes amazingly pretty. This is one secret I will never let out. I can't handle it if she rejects me. So, I act cruel towards her, so hopefully my secret will always stay safe. 

Now, if theres one thing that irks me, its Severus Snape. He is a total bastard who thinks that un pure-blooded people are lower then him. He usually calls them "Mudbloods". Not a good word. Only Merlin knows how many times that's put Lily into tears. He's so cruel to anyone and everyone especially Lily. Poor girl. 

The bell rings, finally. It's lunch time. Remus and Sirius are most likely waiting for me. I watch Li-Evans get up. She must have noticed my stare, because she turned from her friends and looked at me with a questioning look. I moved my gaze down her figure and mouthed: 

"I want you're body." 

This of which, irked her, and Nacrissa, who was standing next to me. I grinned at her and she melted. 

I hadn't noticed that Evans was coming my way until I saw Snape chasing her, his wand up. 

"Mudbloods don't deserve to live Evans!" He was screaming as he chased her. The idiot. Evans was smarter then him, prettier, and had a greater body then his little whore. 

" Avada Kedavra!!!" 

±¤¤¤¤¤±¤¤¤¤¤±¤¤¤¤¤± 

_Is this a cliffy? Heehee. Let me do an equation for you:_

__

_Me+ Reviews= ... Taaaaa-DA! An updated story! So R+R!_


	2. The Story Begins

_Hello People. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated. I was thinking I might have pushed in a few more reviews, but it didn't happen. Oh well, I'd like to thank those of you who did, anyway._

__

__

_SnowFlake 1040: Here is an update, I'm expecting another review. Hehe._

__

_Who Nose Who Cares: I think you might have given me an idea, I know that it might be considered as a "Flame" but it sparked my mind. I was having writers block too. Thanks._

__

_Loser-Me-Ushi: You're welcome. And I am keeping it going, just a tad bit of writers block. =(_

__

_Sovuroko: Hey Girl. I'm updating, see? Lol._

_Goddess of Gourgeousness: I know you hate the cliffy. Thats why I put it there. Just kidding. But I read your chapter, it was really good. Update yours soon._

__

__

ø°°ø°°ø°° 

A green light blazed through the classroom. James leaped out in front of it and pushed Lily out of the way. 

"What the hell?!" 

All that was seen beyond the smokey wand, was a man with shoulder-long blond hair. Lucius Malfoy. The prat. 

James frowned. He wanted the chance to kill Snape, and have an excuse, but no, Malfoy had to ruin it. Curses. 

James had just noticed he was still on top of Lily, and she looked like she had been ordered to be put to death. "Oh...Sorry." 

Lily frowned, but nodded all the same. "It's all right, thanks." 

She blessed him with the sound of her flowing voice. Life was good with Lily Evan's voice to look forward to. 

It was finally lunch time when this whole charade had been sorted out. James looked down at Lily and smiled. "Hey, uh...Want me to walk you to lunch?" 

Lily looked at him oddly. He knew what was coming. "No, sorry James. I am in no mood to be hit on or flirted with." 

There it was. The same thing that broke his heart to pieces twice over. "I won't try anything funny. I mean I do have a girlfriend and all. Just as a way to get you to lunch safely, nothing funny." 

Lily's heart seemed to feel as if a weight was pressed onto it and it would not lift. Hell, James saved her life, she should at least let him walk her to lunch. "Fine. But nothing funny, Potter." 

Lily looked up at James. There was a grin on his face that stated "Halloween is Early and I'm allowed to pig out on candy". Or something like that. But...it was James. Whenever a girl is around Halloween or Christmas was ALWAYS early. 

"Jamsie Poo, what are you doing with this...this... _mudblood_ ?" Nacrissa asked from behind James. Typical Nacrissa: Needy, Wanting, Not afraid to push it too far, and most of all, A Jealous Bitch. 

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?!" 

"A mudblood, James. And what are you doing with her?" 

"Walking her to lunch, seeing as how you didn't care that you were walking with Amos." James said, tilting his head towards a boy with sandy hair who had lipstick marks all over his face. "Tell me, how did you and Diggory get along? I hope you didn't bite too much." 

With that, James tugged Lily's arm and they walked away together. "So...James has a crush on Lily Evans? What a turn of events." A voice said creepily behind them. 

"What do you want Snape?" 

"To see if the great James Potter was falling for the beautiful mudblood Lily Evans." 

Lily blushed. Beautiful? Snape, the greasy, dirty, jerk; thought she was pretty? What kind of nightmare was this? A terrible one. 

"Yea, I like Evans. Big shit Sherlock." 

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Intersting. What do you make of this Evans?" 

"I don't belive it, never will." 

"Ouch, busted." Snape smirked. 

"So, mudblood, you can resist the wonderful James Potter? This is a new thing. HA!" 

"Snape, shut you're mouth or I swear I will hurt you." James said, moving in front of Lily. "Now, move you're greasy ass so me and Lily can go sit down." 

Snape obliged, and moved, but not before sinister thoughts crept into his mind and he began to think of ways to get Potter back, and hurt his "love" as much as possible. This...is where the story begins. 


	3. Illusion Of Purity

_Hello, my lovely readers! I am very happy with the reviews. Extremly happy. But I have once again been suffering the terrible case of writers block. I am also trying to think of ideas for my other story, but for that, I am terribly stuck on. Sorry for my incoherent babbles, sometimes I can't stop myself from typing this junk of author's notes that mean nothing to you. On with the thank you's and the feature presentation of my lovely story, for my lovely readers._

_Thank You_ _:_

_Mystic-Wind: Hate Snape? I wouldn't go as far has hate. I mean there must be some little black whole in our hearts that loves him dearly. ^.^ Hehe._

_Dude Wheres My Cheese: I must torture my readers because I am an evil writer...Bwhaha? Anyway, cute pen name._

_Christy13: Yes, well, you are in luck, for today is my updating day._

_Lilykins: I hate that evil little... Blankedy-blank-blank. Heh. But you're right, I should add him in._

_Enchanted-Oasis: Extreme? For Malfoy? I highly doubt that. But you may have a point. And thank you, it might have a chance, but of course, unless a publisher reviews, I doubt I'll make any money off of it. So sad...I need money for Christmas presents too.... Gosh-darn it. ---- Another case of rambling...terribly sorry._

_Okay! Well, here you are, my few thank you's. I only did the people who reviewed for this chapter. Sorry._

**Chapter Three: An Illusion Of Purity**

Enjoy!!!! 

¤¤ø§§ø¤¤ 

Lily twirled her quill as the bell rang, she was quite comfy in her seat in the large charms classroom, and quite frankly, did not want to get up. Never. Well, that is until a certain greasy-haired Slytherin walked over to her desk and began to talk to her, civilly for that matter. 

"Hello Evans." Snape said with a grin. 

"Severus." Lily sighed, annoyed. Who did he think he was? Coming over to her, like as if he was nice to her for her whole time spent at Hogwarts. Pfft, yea, sure. 

"You're looking quite nicely today, you mind if I walk you to lunch?" 

"Two things Snape. 1) Flattery will get you NO WHERE with me. 2) Not if every living creature died, I'd probably commit suicide before you laid a dirty, greasy finger on my skin. Good day to you." 

Snape stood there, dumbfounded. He went for the pray, and she just backfired...What a girl... 

_What are you thinking you incoherent idiot? Shes a _ _mudblood._

**_She has a nice bottom...top...and well...I can't help it if mudbloods have great, feisty attitudes...No wonder Potter thinks shes terrific...She really is._**

_You don't even know her first name._

**_Yes I do...It's...Lily Evans. Ha! Got you! Stupid old fart._**

_You are the same age as me, and in the same body, you twit._

Snape shook off the thoughts. 

¤¤ø§§ø¤¤ 

Lily sat down on one of the benches. When a small, "Hey Lily," was whispered by her ear. She turned, her face fell. 

"Hello Amos." 

"You don't seem too happy to see me...Everything okay?" Amos said, stroking her cheek, like a good friend would, bad thing about this: she didn't even really know him, he just began liking her, and thought he had...err...charm? 

_Hah! Look at his face. He acts as if any girl would fall at his knees, then give him a little treat. How immature._

Lily backed away and frowned at him. "Amos, I have no idea why you are touching me...I don't even know you, nor like you. Go away." 

"But Lily...I like you. So you can just learn to like me, a week with me, just a week, I promise by the end of that week, you would need me so much, you would beg to have me." 

"HAH! I think that someone took a conceited pill this morning." She said, standing up to her full height and slapping Amos, earning glare from Hufflepuff girls, a look of happiness from James (she didn't see that, nor did she know he was watching her the whole time), and a quick glare from some of his friends. No one gets away with touching Amos, well, not if his groupies were there anyway. 

Lily swiftly walked out of the hall. Not noticing that she was being closely followed. She turned around noticing eyes on her. There, was Snape. 

"Evans." 

"Snape.." 

"I give you a job well done for smacking him, Lily." 

"Uh...When did we start a first name basis, Snape?" 

"Don't know...don't really care." 

"Ugh...don't make me puke Snivellus." James said. He was standing on the stairwell. It was either a blessing or a torture test, but Lily took it as a blessing, he got there before she had to have Snape's lips collide with her own. Who could think of such degrading thoughts? Yuck. 

"Alright Evans?" James tilted his head in a questioning manner. Lily had paled. She didn't mean to. But she did. Two men...both surrounding her...she didn't like either one's company. Her worst fear. 

"N-no." Lily mumbled quietly. Too bad for her, James heard this, so did Snape. 

Snape beat James at it to holding her not that it lasted very long. Maybe a nanosecond. 

"What the hell Snape?!" Lily and James exclaimed. 

"I thought I was the 'Ickle-Mudblood'!!! Why are you touching me?" 

"You aren't...Oh...sorry for all these years." Snape said, when she looked down, Snape got a smug look, then when her face shot up, his face became "sincere". Too bad she didn't bother to read his eyes. 

"Severus...are you serious?" Lily said, her face was down, but you could tell that she was frowning. 

"Yes. Extremly." 

"Get a life you scum. I AM NOT going to ever believe that." Lily exclaimed, tears falling. She began to run. Not giving a crap who was calling her name or who had tried to catch up with her, she was quick, she'd get to the room of requirement, stay in there, no one else knew about the room. She would be safe from her horror. 

¤¤ø§§ø¤¤ 

Lily pretty much tumbled into the room of requirement. Only to find a boggart. A "teacher" left it in there. There was a quick snap, and there was her uncle. 

"No..." She muttered. 

"Yes, my flower. I am here. Isn't it wonderful?" Her uncle said with a conceited smile. That was him. Conceited to the max. He had a raven colored head with streaks of what he says is "natural" blue. His eyes were a dull green to Lily, but to any newcomer, they were exciting, beautiful jade. Last of all, his name, Evan. 

Evan smirked. "You remember everything we went through, my petite flower? I see you are blossoming quite nicely. 

"You don't seem eager at all to see me? Why is this? Oh...still sore about last time. I thought you had fun." 

Right after the word "fun", the door opened. In the doorway stood James. He shouted the spell to diminish it. Once the boggart was away safely, James ran to Lily, who was currently in tears. 

"Lily, who was that?" 

"No one James. Absolutely no one." 

"If it was "no one" then you wouldn't be in tears." James frowned. She looked him in the eyes. 

Lily's eyes were so full of sorrow. James' were full of compassion and comfort. They looked sincere, that was when Lily found trust in James. 

"Alright. I'll tell you. Just know that you can never tell another living soul or I will personally set Hagrid's new dog on you. I think he named it...Fluffy? It has three heads and is only a baby. Real cute, but if you annoy it, I think that you won't have a head anymore." 

James and Lily smiled at each other. Their first smile. 

As Lily told James the tale of her uncle, James silently took a vow to protect Lily for as long as he lives, kill anyone who hurts her, and never let her go away from him, no matter what it takes. 

_Good chapter? I hope...Took me a while to write it, and then the last part got deleted so i rushed on it cause i wanted to get it out. Sorry if it seems that way. Til next chapter. Read and Review!_

__

_' ' '_

_' ' '_

_' ' '_

_' ' '_

_' ' '_

_' ' '_

_' ' '_

_' ' '_

_v v v_


	4. The Stupidest Plan

_Hello. I'm disappointed in the little amount of reviews I got, but I guess I can't get everything, now can I? Ah well. If anyone's interested, I am getting out a new story, hopefully very soon. Anyway, here's my thank-you's!_

__

__

__

_Christy13: Thank you. Lol. Yea. Good thing for James, right?_

__

_Fir3fly: Lol. Well, I can't change your mind, now can I? Lol._

__

_Suvuroko: Hehe! I updated! Ta-Da! And thank you for saying my story is cute...and yea, it is easier to write when they like each other... But I am sort-of an Angst fan...So...^-^ Hehe._

__

__

__

_Anyway, I hope everyone likes the chapter! (I pray that new-comers will enjoy it too!)_

__

__

__

__

__

__

»©« 

Snape frowned. Damn Potter. He Was always on top. If not with Lily, then with Quidditch, Transfiguration, every girl in the school, and even with some of the guys! (A/N: Eww...) Life wasn't fair. 

But...James didn't have Lily to call his just yet, now did he? No...He didn't. Snape smiled. 

_As long as I can hold off James getting to Lily...I can have her, and beat James at something!_

__

**_But...That isn't the only reason you want her...Now is it?_**

_No...Well...Oh! How can my own mind confuse me?!_

__

**_It's an unfair world..._**

**__**

Snape grinned. If he wanted to redeem himself in Lily's eyes...He would have to work. 

»©« 

James smiled to himself meanwhile playing with his stolen snitch. He was in Lily's good books. He thought it would never happen. But it did. Now he had a chance. But he wanted her to trust him first. He sighed, the smile wiped from his face. This was going to take forever. But...She did tell him something her friends didn't even know. That had to be a sign! 

The portrait hole swung open. In stepped Essence Green, Veronica Marshall, and Lily Evans. The unbreakable trio. 

"Hey James!" Lily said with a smile, sitting next to him. Her friends followed curiously. 

"When did you two hook up?" Essence asked, with a tiny smile on her face. Knowing Lily, if Essence assumed the wrong thing, there would be a long lecture with her name stamped on it. 

"We didn't. James just helped me one day...we're just friends, calm down Ver." Lily snapped as she saw Veronica's was turn into a wide grin. 

"But you guys can always--" Veronica started but was interrupted by the portrait hole swinging open and in swept the school slut, Krissy Daniels. Krissy was fairly tall, with long brown hair that looked like crap, and blue eyes that always held lust in them meanwhile seeing a boy; even if the boy was Peter Pettigrew. (A/N: Sorry if I don't get names right! I don't have my books at the moment.) 

James fell back into his seat, praying: _Merlin, if I am loved, you are not going to let her see me!_

Thinking quick, James grabbed Lily and began to whisper in her ear. 

"Giggle as if I'm saying something that means anything sweet and cute. Please Lily.." James whispered urgently. 

Lily giggled a cute, flirty giggle. 

"Hello James!" Krissy smiled and winked. 

"Oh. Hello Krissy." 

Krissy walked over to James, pushed Lily off the cushion, and straddled his lap. Then, whispering in his ear, "How about we go up to your dorm and have some _fun_ ." 

"I'd rather not." 

"Fine! Be like that! But if you even need _anything_ , come and see me. Don't hesitate." 

James shivered as she walked away. God he hated that girl. 

Lily was not amused. "What was that about?!" She pushed herself of the ground and sat on a seat by the fire. 

"Donno." Essnece said, dumbfounded by the scene before her. Essence stood up, she was about 5'9 and had waist-long, curly, black hair. She had the most mysterious aqua eyes, and very pale skin. She was beautiful. 

Veronica was about the same size as Lily, (A/N: 5'8..if I said differently before, forget what I said!) and had pin-straight, mid-back length, blonde hair; she had big, purple eyes, and a tanned complexion. 

"I'm going to bed." Lily and her friends said. Bidding James goodnight, they went up the spiral staircase and went to sleep. 

James sighed. Lily was going to sleep...She was getting changed...He felt his pants tighten... _Think about Quidditch..._

»©« 

Snape overlooked Lily in the morning at breakfast. Her and Potter were getting very close. In the way they were talking so intently you would think they were already a couple! But of course, this is Lily Evans we are talking about, sensible, beautiful, interesting Lily Evans. 

"What are you looking at Snape?" Lucius Malfoy sneered. Malfoy followed his line of vision, right to Evans. 

"Why are you looking at that Mudblood?" 

"It's a free Wizarding world. I can do as I please." Snape snapped. He didn't need Malfoy breathing down his neck about Evans! Plus, he was going to put his Master Plan into action today in Potions. 

»©« 

"Hey Evans." 

"Snape." She acknowledged his presence with a nod. 

"How are things with Potter?" 

"Fine." 

"I heard that he was going to stay friends with you long enough to get in your pants." Snape whispered to her quietly. 

"I highly doubt that Snape. Please go away, your smell is ruining my potion." 

"Fine...But you know, I'm here if he does anything." 

"Thank you, but I don't need help." 

_Part I, complete_ , Snape thought happily. 

»©« 

Snape smiled. His Polyjuice potion was almost complete. Soon, there would be nothing to get in his way! (A/N: Bwhaha!) 

He took out the hair from his pocket. He knew fighting with Potter would help one day. He was lucky that he was able to grab a strand of messy hair. 

He filled a goblet with the slimy potion, placed the hair in, and watched it bubble and turn into a slight orange color. 

_It's now or never!_

__

**_I prefer never if you don't mind..._**

__

_Oh shut up?_

He drank it down quickly. 

Ugh! Thats disgusting! He screamed in pain as his muscles grew and his hair shortened, and his whole body changed to resemble Potter. 

Snape looked in the Mirror and grabbed the fake glasses, and walked out, going to find Lily. It didn't take very long. 

"Hey Lily!" Snape shouted down the corridor. 

"James!" Lily said, running up to him happily. When she reached him, she gave him a brief hug and then backed away. 

Snape sighed. Once again: Now or Never. 

Lily gasped as she was suddenly pinned against the wall by 'James'. "What are you doing?!" 

"Nothing, love, nothing." 

"Get off!" 

Snape silenced her by putting his lips on hers and slipping his tongue into her mouth. She thrashed wildly around and bit his tongue. 

"Bitch!" Snape shouted and slapped her hard across the cheek. 

Snape threw her over his shoulder and began walking into a broom closet. Lily's eyes widened. She screamed, only to be slapped again. 

Lily cried loudly as he trailed kisses down her neck, sucking, nipping, all that. This wasn't right. 

His hand was going up and down her body, enjoying the feeling of it beneath his. 

"Get off me..NOW!" Lily screamed. 

Snape listened, his hour was running very low. He had to leave, quickly. 

He jumped up and ran to the dungeons. He did everything he needed to. His plan was almost complete. Next stage: Comfort Lily. 

»©« 

Lily ran back to the common room, only to find James there. How did he get back so quickly? 

"Hey Lil! Where have you been?" 

"You should know!" 

"What are you talking about? I've been here all night!" 

"But--Then--How?!" 

"Lil, where were you?" 

"In a broom closet with you! You're the one that took me there!" 

"I'm flattered you think that way of me, but it wasn't me that took you there." 

"Oh.." Lily said as she took a seat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, crying more tears. 

"Shh...It's okay, what happened?" 

"Someone might have used a Polyjuice Potion and made themselves you...but...I don't know. All I know is someone that looked like you took me into a broom closet and started feeling me and touching me and kissing me. He wouldn't stop. After about an hour, he left." She began crying more. 

James put his arm around her comfortingly. Whoever did this to _his_ Lily, would pay dearly. "Lily, it's okay, I'm here now." 

Snape's word struck into her mind. _"Potter just wants to get into your pants..._ " 

"James! It was Snape!" 

_I wonder if I should give the greasy-haired twit a slow death...or a painful one,_ James thought viciously. _Slow...I pick slow.._

¥ª¥!!! Finished! Finally, I've been having writers block, and school hasn 't helped. But I just got an idea, and went with it. I might raise the rating...I don't know. Please tell me in reviews. But 7 pages! I'm so happy! Hehe! 

**Date: 1/28/04**


End file.
